oyejassiedisneyindiafandomcom-20200214-history
Jassie Trivia
Trivia *Her name was supposed to be Jasmeet. *Jassie knows how to fly and land a plane and a helicopter. *Lots of fans thought originally that Jassie's last name was Singh. *She had a hamster named Captain Nibbles that could sniff out land mines, but he wasn't very good, according to her. *She has a diary. *She is either 19 or 20 years old. *Jassie switched bodies with Tia. *She has a 'Frequent Scooper' card at The Sherbert Shack. *She eats ice-cream and listens to Adele songs when she's sad. *She sometimes talks to her first imaginary dog, Champ. *When gets steamed up, she shouts. *She had a bowl of sea monkeys that got killed by a thirsty cat. *Jassie's mother died when Jassie was a young child. *She loves the show Hip-Hop Exterminator. '' *During her prom night, her date dumped her for the entire drill team. *She was the captain of a drill team in high school. *She sometimes wears Ayesha's shoes. *She has a secret love of boy bands. *She is banned from the state of Tokyo. *She has big feet. *She is a universal blood donor. *She has a clean permanent record, not including a time in 7th class when she went to the bathroom without permission of teacher. *She was an Armadillo Scout when she was younger. *She loves riddles. *Sri Premchand's spit is the second most disgusting thing she's ever touched. *To her, bologna is easily the world's best processed meat product. *In her last high school yearbook she was voted 'Class Clownfish' and 'Most Likely To Grow A Barnacle' *She once got trapped inside of a meat locker. *Her father always wished she was a boy untill she overcame the last hurdle of the obstacle course. *She watches a knitting show. *She owns a copy of the book ''Twilight ''by Stephenie Meyer. *She was a straight A student. *She once lost a kid to an ostrich before she met the Malhotra family. *Her phone is white in colour. *She had to eat with the cafeteria ladies in high school. *Her mom used to drive her to school in a tank. *She believes that running away never solves anything. *She was once pushed into a well by Malini. *She has extremely bad table manners. *She can play the bugle. *She knows how to sharp-shoot. *Her mother always told her to follow her dreams. *She thinks that she looks good as a blonde. *According to Malini , Jassie was extremely unpopular in high school. *She was bullied in high school. *She once got a call-back for a foot fungus commercial. *She thinks that squirrels are adorable. *She's always wanted to be her own ringtone. *She won second place in her middle school talent show. *She knows Morse Code. *She likes whipped cream. *She takes Ayesha to dance class in a helicopter. *Originally, Jassie's character was cut. Then, it was planned to be the 17 year old Malhotra sister called Shahana. Later, the character was reshaped again made into what we know as Jassie today. *She almost starred in a commercial for a kitchen appliance called a Kitchen Dragon. *It still haunts her that a gingerbread house she made that wasn't up to code and it fell on a gingerbread family. *She can't dance. *She likes to sing. *She is a talented musician who can play the guitar. *She is a songwriter . *Has a huge family that includes a marine dad, an uncle that likes Aishwarya Rai, another uncle that trains gophers, badgers and possums, an aunt that wears a belly shirt, and a grandma that used to be a crossing guard. *Her grandmother might be dead. *She has catlike reflexes, can open chestnut shell with just squeezing her hand, and is very fast and sneaky. *She likes Rodney Kapoor and his movie, ''Bhooton ki part,''Jassie keeps a shine to Rodney on the inside of her closet door. *She has had many heartbreaks. *Since her father was in the army, she had to get a lot of clothes nearby there. *Jassie's rival nanny is nanny Sundari. *Jassie knows how to fly/land a plane. *Jassie has the same shoe size as Ayesha. *She can whistle very well. *She can hail a taxi *She has noise-making animal slippers. *She is an only child in her family. Navigation *For character's Information'' go to Jassie. *''For character's Trivia go to Jassie Trivia.'' *''For character's Gallery go to Jassie / Gallery.'' Category:Trivia Category:Trivia pages Category:Jassie Trivia